


A Day Together

by DemonicClaymore



Series: The Crew of the Enterprise - Star Trek shorts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Best Friends, Chess, Enterprise, Friendship/Love, Gen, Logic, M/M, Romantic Friendship, cute moments, jim/Spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk play chess together. The moment is special to Kirk and he wonders if Spock knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Day Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135328) by [nikolaschika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika)



> This is an early B-Day gift for my beloved wife. She is my Thy'la and my Captain Kirk. 
> 
> "I may appear emotionless sometimes, but that is only because I'm Vulcan. I simply can not express myself in ways you would prefer. That does not mean I do not care."

Kirk, one. Spock, one. Kirk, two. Kirk, three. Spock, two. Kirk, four.

“It seems there is little stopping you tonight, Captain.” Spock moved his chess piece to a higher level. There was an almost clear line to victory, but he knew that the chances of Kirk throwing him off with another unexpected move were almost inevitable.

“You make it sound like you’re already giving up, Commander.” The captain grinned and made that very unexpected move. “Check.”

The Vulcan lifted his eyebrows and took the board in. His partner would soon win his fifth match. There was little that could be done for it. So, the green-blooded man made the most logical move available to him and waited.

“Not at all, Captain. I’m simply stating the obvious.”

That made Kirk laugh. He smiled and leaned forward. He took one of his soldiers and made his final move. “Check-mate.”

Kirk, five.

“Very good, Captain. It seems you have beaten me again.”

“Is that a hint of annoyance I hear in your voice, Mr. Spock?” Kirk leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up above his head before relaxing them behind his head. He had a smug little smirk on his face and his tongue poked out from between his lips as he quickly wet them.

Spock remained sitting straight and cocked his head to the left slightly. “I have told you many time before, I do not-“

“Yeah, yeah!” Kirk interrupted his second in command. “I know. I know.”

Then, Kirk let out a large yawn. It surprised him. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was already two in the morning. They had been playing together all night. He had the day off—yesterday now—and he had the next day—he supposed that was today now—off. So he wasn’t worried about it. However he had found it interesting.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you have _fun_ today?”

“Fun, Captain?” Spock made that little lift of his shoulders he usually did when he became amused with whatever his commanding officer said.

“Yeah, fun. Did. You. Have. Fun?”

“It has been a pleasurable and relaxing day.”

That was the best he was going to get. It was good enough. Now he had another question.

“Spock, can I pester you with another one?”

Spock sighed, though it was clear he wasn’t actually annoyed. “I am certain you were going to anyway.”

Kirk’s eyes softened but his tone was still quite energetic. “Why _did_ you spend the entire day with me? It was your first day off in weeks. You’d think you’d want to spend it doing something else?”

“I could ask you the same question, Captain.”

The two exchanged a moment of understanding, or at least, Kirk thought they had. “Right, well,” then again, it may have just been his imagination putting feeling and meaning behind the Vulcan’s words.

Kirk stood and brushed his shirt smooth before placing his hands in his pants pockets. “It’s getting late.”

“You have a way with stating the obvious,” Spock teased as he stood. Perhaps, it wasn’t a tease? Kirk still wasn’t quite sure.

“That’s my line!” Kirk said playfully. Spock didn’t respond playfully. He merely quirked his head a bit to the left and made a small “hmm” noise. The captain sighed and rubbed his dark blond hair out with his right hand. “All right. Well, good night, Spock.”

Spock watched as his partner moved away from him with a slight wave of the hand. “Good night, Captain.”

 _A typical Spock response,_ Jim noted.

“And, happy birthday, Sir.”

Jim stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder. The two shared in each other’s gaze.

“Of course you knew,” Jim said quietly. He smiled sincerely.

His friend gave a small, almost too short to catch, smile back.


End file.
